Switch body
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Simba and Clifford switch body, Emily Elizabeth and Mufasa must find a way to change them back.


At the Elephant Graveyard, Scar is moping around with his Hyneas friends.

Bamzai said, "Scar, we need to find a way to defeat Mufasa."

Shenzi said, "Yeah, we tried everything we can think of."

Scar said, "Patience my Hyneas friends, I don't think we should go after Mufasa."

Ed said, "What, but you hated him."

Scar said, "Of course I do, but maybe we should think of the future king."

Shenzi said, "You mean that little hairball Simba."

Scar said, "Yes, that who I meant."

Banzai said, "But every time we go near him, Mufasa swoop in and rescue him and even attack us."

Scar said, "Yes, but we need to think outside the box."

Ed said, "Like how?"

Scar thought for a minute then he had an idea and said, "Hehehehehehehe!"

Shenzi said, "What so funny Scar?"

Scar said, "I think the only way to stop Mufasa is to stop Simba from becoming a king."

Bamzai said, "By killing him."

Scar said, "No, like giving a different body."

The Hyneas laugh crazy and Ed said, "Sorry Scar, but how are we gonna give Simba another body?"

Shenzi said, "Yeah, we don't have anybody to covered. Get it."

Scar said, "I'm surrounded by idiots. Here an idea, by changing Simba's body, the first thing you need to get is one of the body changing potion."

Banzai said, "And where do we get that?"

Scar said, "Go to Rafiki's house, I think he had it."

So the Hyneas went to Rafiki's house to get the potion. When they got there, they carefully went inside Rafiki's house and they searched for the potion. Ten minute later, Ed found the potion and they all went back to the Elephant Graveyard.

Banzai said, "Hey Scar, we got the changing potion."

Scar said, "Excellent, now we gotta spray some of it on Simba and his body will be mix with another animals."

Shenzi said, "But what if one of the animals lives in the Prideland?"

Scar said, "Don't worry, this potion will be so far away, it won't need an animals."

Ed said, "Should we spray it on Simba?"

Scar said, "No, I'll do it. I want to spend some time with my nephew, before I start changing him."

So Scar went to Pride Rock. He saw Simba sleeping. He woke him up.

Scar said, "Hey Simba, are you awake?"

Simba yawned and said, "Oh hi Uncle Scar. What is it?"

Scar said, "Nothing, I just want to spend some time with you."

Simba said, "You do."

Scar said, "Of course I do."

Simba said, "Oh okay. What you want to do?"

Scar said, "Why don't we play a game?"

Simba said, "Sure, what kind of game?"

Scar said, "Well, this game is called insect eater."

Simba said, "How do you play that?"

Scar said, "You get insect in your body, and you have to try to eat it."

Simba said, "But, I don't have any insect."

Scar said, "Don't worry, I got something that will help you attract insect."

So Scar quickly spray some potion on Simba and he fainted.

Scar said, "Hehehehehehehe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

So the potion started reacting. It went so far away, it went to the city. Meanwhile, at the apartment, Clifford was in Emily Elizabeth's room, with Daffodil playing with the Sockspider.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, you wanna play with me and the Sockspider."

Daffodil yawned and said, "No thanks Clifford."

Clifford said, "Aw come on, please."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Alright."

So Daffodil got up and she then play with Clifford. Soon, the potion got into the apartment and landed on Clifford. Pretty soon, he fainted.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, are you okay?"

Daffodil couldn't wake Clifford up. His heart was moving, which means he is still alive. He hopped quickly to get Emily Elizabeth. Meanwhile, back at Pride Rock, Simba was just about to wake up. Unfortunately, this was not the same Simba that everybody knew.

Simba said, "What the? How did I end up here?"

Nala said, "Hi Simba."

Simba said, "Ahh, a lion."

Nala said, "Huh?"

Simba said, "Please don't hurt me."

Nala said, "Simba, I am not going to hurt you."

Simba said, "Who Simba?"

Nala said, "That who you are."

Simba said, "No, my name is Clifford."

Nala said, "Yeah sure. Well come on, your father is waiting for you at the top of Pride Rock."

Simba said, "Uh, okay."

Back at the apartment, Emily Elizabeth quickly revised Clifford with some medicine. Soon, he was awake. When he saw a human, he quickly jump of of her.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Are you okay Clifford?"

Clifford was confused. Pretty soon, he attack Emily Elizabeth and started running. Daffodil follow him.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, where are you going?"

Clifford stopped running and saw a pink, Holland, bunny in front of her.

Clifford said, "Who are you?"

Daffodil said, "What? Clifford it me, your sister, Daffodil."

Clifford said, "I don't have any sister and my name is Simba, not Clifford."

Daffodil said, "What?"

Clifford said, "And what am I doing here? This doesn't look like the Prideland."

Daffodil said, "The Prideland."

Clifford said, "Yeah, you know where it is."

Daffodil said, "Hmm, I can't say I do."

Clifford said, "Well I gotta go back. I still want to be king."

Daffodil said, "Don't worry. I'll get Emily Elizabeth."

Daffodil went to get Emily Elizabeth. Emily Elizabeth saw Daffodil hopping, saying that she had an emergency. She went over to her.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Daffodil, what wrong?"

Daffodil point to Clifford and she wrote that this is not the Clifford we know. She gave it to Emily Elizabeth to read it. Soon, she was shocked.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Are you saying that this is not the real Clifford?"

Daffodil nodded.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh dear. You know what happened."

Daffodil wrote another note saying that the real Clifford is at the Prideland.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh no, the real Clifford is at the Prideland."

Daffodil nodded again.

Emily Elizabeth said, "I have to find the real Clifford, thank Daffodil."

Daffodil went back to the fake Clifford.

Clifford said, "What was that all about?"

Daffodil said, "Look Clifford, or Simba, Emily Elizabeth is going to take you back to your hometown."

Clifford said, "Oh, well thanks."

Daffodil said, "Your welcome."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright, let go."

So Emily Elizabeth grabbed fake Clifford and they left. Meanwhile, back at Pride Rock, Nala took Simba to see Mufasa.

Nala said, "Hey Mufasa."

Mufasa said, "Hi Nala and hello Simba. Are you ready for your next lesson?"

Simba said, "Lesson, in what?"

Mufasa said, "Huh?"

Nala said, "I think something wrong with Simba."

Mufasa said, "It doesn't look like anything is wrong."

Simba said, "Look, I told you already I'm not Simba. My name is Clifford."

Nala said, "He keep bringing up Clifford."

Mufasa said, "Hmm, get him to Rafiki, I'll go find the real Simba."

Nala said, "Got it."

So Nala took the fake Simba to Rafiki and Mufasa went to searched for the real Simba. It took him hours of looking for him. Soon, he found a human girl heading toward them. He went up to her and said, "Hey, are you lost?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Huh, who are you?"

Mufasa said, "I am Mufasa, the king of the Prideland."

Emily Elizabeth said, "The Prideland."

Mufasa said, "Yes and I am here to look for the real Simba. The other one kept calling himself Clifford."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Wait a minute, the Clifford I have is calling himself Simba."

Mufasa gasped and said, "Simba, is that you?"

Clifford said, "Dad."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh no, what are we gonna do?"

Mufasa said, "Don't worry. Follow me."

So Mufasa took Emily Elizabeth to Rafiki's house. After they got there, Rafiki did a quick check on Simba and Clifford.

Emily Elizabeth said, "So, how are they doing?"

Rafiki said, "I must say. These two cubs got spray with a changing potion spell."

Emily Elizabeth said, "What that?"

Rafiki said, "It when you spray one person and the reaction will hit someone else."

Mufasa said, "So, how do we change them back?"

Rafiki said, "The only way to change them back is to use memory spell."

Mufasa said, "And how are we gonna do that?"

Rafiki said, "You must have them drink this restore potion that will change them back, however you have to give them other thing that they like."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Like what?"

Rafiki said, "Give them something that stand for their destiny."

Mufasa said, "Well, I do have this fruit toy that Simba likes to play with. It his favorite."

Emily Elizabeth said, "And I have this Sockspider that Clifford likes to play with as well."

Rafiki said, "Perfect, now I'm gonna mix it and bring them back to normal."

So Rafiki put some fruit toy and Sockspider onto the potion, then he mixed it. It soon change color. Later, he gave it to Simba and Clifford to drink it. After they drank it, they start to get dizzy, then later they were revised.

Clifford said, "Hey, I'm back."

Simba said, "Cool."

Mufasa said, "You did it."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Thank you Rafiki."

Rafiki said, "It was nothing."

Simba said, "Hey dad, I'm back."

Mufasa said, "I'm so glad to have you back Simba."

Simba said, "Me too."

Clifford barked.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh Clifford, it nice to see you."

Clifford licked Emily Elizabeth between her cheek.

Rafiki said, "Well, I hope you guys be careful."

Emily Elizabeth said, "We will."

Mufasa said, "Thank you Rafiki."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Bye."

Mufasa said, "See ya."

Rafiki said, "Bye bye."

So Mufasa, Simba, Emily Elizabeth, and Clifford went back home happily.

The End.


End file.
